Mabel Grey
Full name: Mabel Violet Grey Age: 5 Gender: Female Nationalities: American, Scottish Hobbies: Dance Love interest: none Physical appearance: Mabel has long black hair that’s usually in a high ponytail. She has green eyes, black pupils, and a darker peach skin color. She has a scar on her arm that she got from a cat she tried playing with when she was a baby. Her casual outfit is a white sweater, red scarf, light blue pants, and a pair of red typical slip-on little girl’s shoes. On warmer occasions, she wears a light blue t-shirt, with half of the shirt being dark blue, tan shorts, and red flip-flops to match her red band that’s in her hair. Her swimsuit is a yellow one-piece bikini. She has a pair of pink swim goggles to wear with it. For pjs, she always wears yellow onesies. For formal attire, Mabel wears a white dress with green stripes, and dark green little girl dress shoes. Jen even curls her hair and gets rid of the ponytail due. Personality: Mabel is very silly and bubbly. She’s full of innocence and sweetness. Like most kids her age. Mabel is quite curious, but her curiosity could get her into serious danger. Which it does sometimes. Since she doesn’t know how to use her magic, she usually doesn’t do the fighting. But that doesn’t mean she’s a coward. She’ll defend herself, if she can. Mabel is very outgoing, and she can be a bragger too. Powers/abilities: Elemental Magic: Mabel can utilize different elements as a form of magic. She can use different spells to formulate their elemental quantities and energies for many uses. Since she’s still so young, she has a hard time controlling her powers and even using them. Weaknesses/fears: Weaknesses: Metal: Mabel's magic is least effective against anything that's made of metal. It usually can't damage it a single bit. Unless Mabel really tries. Energy Overload: Like Jen, if Mabel uses a lot of energy at once. She could die, have comas, etc. But her magic doesn't go out of control since she doesn't even know how to really use it. Fears: Cats: Mabel has this fear because a few mean cats clawed her up badly when she was an infant. Jen fought them off, but Mabel’s been afraid of these animals since. Backstory: Mabel was born in a hospital that was close to the center of the town of Oakmore. She never got to know her mom because of what happened. So she really looked up to her father. Conner honestly appreciated that. Since his other children were basically afraid of him and kind of hated him. Conner didn’t tell Mabel those awful, stupid stories that he told the twins. In fact, he raised her far better then he raised Jen and Adam. Which made Jen upset. She thought it was unfair. Then Conner told her to just forget about what he told her in the past. Jen didn’t listen, she was still angry at him. On a regular evening, something shocking happened. After the twins had fallen fast asleep. Conner was rocking Mabel to sleep. After he put her in the crib, it was being surrounded by an magic energy that was the color of water. Mabel tossed and turned, but she wasn’t in pain or anything. Conner quickly called Jen to come in the room. She woke up and ran as fast as she could as soon as she heard her dad’s voice. When Jen was in Mabel’s room, she touched the energy and it even felt like water. It didn’t hurt Jen when she touched it. So she picked up Mabel and woke her up. When the infant was wide awake, the energy disappeared. Jen decided to stay up all night with Mabel, just to keep an eye on her. Then the next morning, Conner discovered Mabel had elemental magic powers. Jen and Adam were confused. Because even their mom didn’t know that kind of magic. So she must’ve gotten it from another relative on Savannah’s side of the family. So Conner tried taking Mabel over to Savannah’s sister’s house. Turns out, she was the only other member of Savannah’s family that knew elemental magic. So Savannah’s younger sister, who was named Abagail. Had to take Mabel and keep her for two years. Just so she could be properly taken care of. Conner wasn’t so sure about that. But he let Abagail keep his daughter for the time being anyway. Because it was for the best. After the two years had pasted and Conner came to pick up Mabel. Abagail told him that she had really grown since he had been gone. He was happy to hear that. Once Conner returned to the Grey house with Mabel, Jen told him that she would use her magic and train her little sister to get better at using her own. Adam wanted to help out as well. So the twins have been training Mabel and she has been living a happy, safer life ever since. Other information: - Mabel gets her black hair and green eyes from her dad. - Mabel is one of the only young children that appears in Reina’s Adventures - Mabel sleeps and plays with a golden retriever puppy plush, she named it Bingo. Adam made it for her with his creation magic when she was a toddler. - Mabel loves her dad the most out of all three children. Because he raised Mabel much better then he did with the twins, and since her dad has been her only parent her entire lifetime. - Mabel is the only member of the group with black hair besides Rex. - Mabel goes to dance classes Category:General wiki templates